


Animales nocturnos

by sunflow3rs



Series: Los mismos idiotas del vóley, ahora en la universidad [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Español | Spanish, Exes, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Yamaguchi se había olvidado de lo que era despertarse junto a Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Los mismos idiotas del vóley, ahora en la universidad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863280
Kudos: 7





	Animales nocturnos

Era más difícil de lo que creía. Eso. Lo de tener a Akaashi en frente de él, durmiendo como un ángel sobre el lado izquierdo de su cama, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho y después del tiempo que habían estado separado.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era su rostro lo que le llevaba a acelerar los latidos de su corazón. Su nariz elegante que mantenía torcida debido su posición sobre la almohada, o sus labios entreabiertos por los que dejaba entrar y salir una suave ráfaga de aire caliente. A lo mejor eran sus largas y rizadas pestañas las cuales arropaban a su párpado dormido. Quizás los medio círculos oscuros que se dibujaban bajo su ojo, acusándole de las horas de sueño que le faltaban a su cuero. 

Yamaguchi siempre le había dicho que necesitaba mejorar ese hábito suyo de dormirse a las tantas de la noche cuando debía de levantarse temprano. Akaashi le daba la razón, asentía con su cabeza y apenas subía las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Y aun así, continuaba acostándose de madrugada. 

Al igual que los animales nocturnos, Akaashi vivía cuando los otros dormían. 

Le había sorprendido que hubiera pasado toda la noche dormido a su lado. No se levantó en ningún momento a deambular por el apartamento que tan bien conocía, no cogió su teléfono móvil para matar el tiempo mientras las horas pasaba. Yamaguchi, por alguna razón, le preocupó más eso. Dudaba que en los meses en los que no se habían visto el chico hubiera cambiado sus para nada sanos hábitos, así que no había dejado de pensar durante toda la noche qué ocurría en la vida de Akaashi para que estuviera tan agotado. 

Yamaguchi levantó su mano dispuesto a quitarle de en medio los mechones de su cabello que sueltos molestaban sobre su frente. También se había dejado crecer el pelo. Lo había notado nada más encontrárselo en la puerta de su casa con una bolsa de comida rápida en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra. Su pelo estaba más largo, sus ojos aún más cansados y la mirada que le echaba exhalaba un suspiro de tristeza que nunca había visto en él. 

Estaba diferente. De alguna manera no se parecía al Akaashi que había conocido años atrás en su clase de arte. Pero seguía siendo el mismo, tenía su misma ropa, su mismo rostro y su misma compostura. Sabía las mismas cosas que el Akaashi al que conocía. Se acordaba de los momentos que habían compartido. 

No llegó a colocarle los mechones de su pelo tras su oreja. Antes de que sus dedos llegasen a tocar la frente contraria, paró el trayecto de su mano y la devolvió al sitio en el que se encontraba. Lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado que si se hubiera parado a contarlas hubiese llegado a los centenares. El pelo de Akaashi también era suave, como todo en él. 

Akaashi cerró su boca, relamió sus labios secos y regañó su nariz regresándola a su postura correcta. Levantó sus párpados pesadamente y somnoliento captó la mirada de Yamaguchi en cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus ojos castaños clavados en él como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, abiertos y brillantes, y sin ningún tipo de filtro. Eran como un libro abierto de todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Debido a ello, Yamaguchi nunca fue bueno mintiéndole. 

—¿Tsukishima-san sigue en el salón? —Preguntó en un murmuro Akaashi. Yamaguchi pestañeó sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado que su mejor amigo se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá de su apartamento. Tsukishima había aparecido en la puerta de su casa de la misma manera que Akaashi lo había hecho: Sin avisar, con una bolsa de patatas fritas y unos ojos llorosos que no veía desde hacía un tiempo. Tuvo que descuidar a Akaashi, ignorar las miradas acusatorias de Tsukishima y volcar su atención en el problema del contrario. 

—Sí. No creo que se vaya en un rato —confesó el castaño. Ah, se le habían juntado demasiadas cosas. Él realmente quería hablar con Akaashi, terminar la conversación que dejaron a medias, que le explicara todo lo que había ocurrido con él durante esos meses. Pero no podía dejar a su amigo solo. 

—No importa, estoy aquí durante toda la semana. 

Yamaguchi frunció su ceño. 

—¿Te vas a volver a ir? —Akaashi asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Levantó su mano y la llevó despacio a donde las cejas de Yamaguchi se unían con molestia. Sin reparo alguno, masajeó su entrecejo tomando por sorpresa al chico, quien se relajó ante su tacto. Las manos de Akaashi eran cálidas y Yamaguchi se vio a sí mismo echándolas más de menos de lo que hubiera preferido. 

Akaashi, ante el silencio, arrimó su cuerpo al del contrario. Se arrastró bajo las sábanas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, todavía con los estragos del suelo haciendo pesado su cuerpo, hasta que la respiración ajena se mezclaba a la perfección con la suya. Clavó sus ojos en los de Yamaguchi y como siempre hacía, empezó a leerlo. El castaño se había puesto nervioso por la cercanía, a la cual en realidad ya estaba más que acostumbrado, y esperaba impaciente a su siguiente movimiento. 

¿Le iría a besar? ¿Era eso lo que iba a hacer? 

—Todavía tienes mis pinturas por todos lados —susurró sobre sus labios. Yamaguchi enrojeció al completo puesto que aunque no había escondido ninguno de los cuadros, ya que en primer lugar no esperaba su visita, que durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos había pintado sobre él, no creía que Akaashi hiciera un comentario al respecto. Tragó saliva, aun más nervioso, y asintió con su cabeza. 

Akaashi apenas tenía un año más que él, pero se sentía como un niño pequeño a su lado. Yamaguchi era un pequeño ratón que ajeno al peligro jugaba entre las ramas secas, y Akaashi era el búho que acechaba a su presa, dispuesto a abalanzarse encima en cualquier momento. 

La mano de Akaashi se trasladó a la nuca de Yamaguchi. Esperaba una respuesta a su comentario para atacar los labios del contrario. Había ido a ese apartamento esa noche con un único motivo y no quería abandonarlo sin haberlo cumplido. Había echado tanto de menos a Yamaguchi que la espera le estaba matando.

—Bueno, sí, yo no iba a tirarlos —confesó el castaño. —Son mi obra favorita. 

Akaashi ya había comenzado a empujar a Yamaguchi sobre sus labios cuando el sonido de un teléfono móvil al otro lado de la pared les devolvió a la realidad. Tsukishima todavía se encontraba en el cuarto de al lado, con el corazón roto y esperando algo de ayuda de sus amigos. 

Yamaguchi mordió su labio y entrelazó sus dedos en la muñeca que le tenía atrapado, alejándola de su cuerpo. Ya estaba escuchando a su mejor amigo hablar con quien fuera la persona que le había llamado y, por su tono de voz, lo más probable es que fuera alguno de sus novios. 

—Podemos quedar otro día —intentó Yamaguchi —tenemos toda la semana, ¿no?

Akaashi asintió con la cabeza. Sí, al menos le quedaba una semana.


End file.
